Forever and Always
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: She waits for a few hours because she knows he would call if he was going to be late. She doesn't expect the phone call she gets when she gets home though. AU. Future. Auslly. Character death. Based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute


She sets her head on her left hand and looks out the window that overlooks the street outside. She checks her watch and when she sees that it's 6 o'clock, three hours later than they were supposed to meet she stands up and walks out to her car.

She quadruple checks her phone and when she sees that hasn't texted her, called her, _nothing_ she begins to grow worried. _(Not that she wasn't worried two and half hours ago when he was only a half hour late.)_

She drives back home and when she doesn't find his car in the driveway she runs inside and calls her neighbor.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emma. Have you seen Austin lately?"

"No. No one's been home since you just pulled in. Why, is something wrong?" Ally looks out the window in hopes of seeing him pull in the driveway when there's a beep signaling that there's someone on the other line.

"Ally is-"

"There's someone on the other line Emma. I've gotta go."

"Al-" Ally presses talk and the call transfers to a number that Ally doesn't know.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Ally Dawson?" Her heart takes off and she swallows hardly.

"Yes." She croaks out.

"Something's happened to your fiancé." Ally's breath hitches. "You should come right now."

She nods and swallows hardly before whispering out an okay.

She presses the 'end' button and falls back against the nearest wall. Tears prick at her eyes and she takes a few deep breaths before grabbing her car keys off the counter and running to her car.

She gets on the highway and her brain begins to wander as she begins her thirty minute drive to the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Austin holds her hand as they ride up the elevator to the roof of their hotel. The other people in the elevator are buzzing with excitement that fills the atmosphere._

_The doors open and the roof sparkles with lights that the hotel had hung around the edges and everyone files out. Austin and Ally are last, leisurely strolling out. They walk over to the most secluded part of the edge and look out over Times Square which is packed with people._

_"It's so beautiful out here." Ally says, leaning into Austin's side as he wraps his arm around her waist._

_"Yeah you are." Ally looks up at him with a smirk on her face and Austin looks down at her._

_"What?" He asks and Ally knocks her hips into his._

_"You're so cheesy sometimes." Austin smiled at her before leaning down to capture her lips with his._

_"Yeah. But you love cheesy." He says after they pull apart. Ally shrugs._

_"Yeah." Ryan Seacrest announces that there's only two more minutes left until the ball drops and Austin plows his hand into his right pocket._

_"Ally." He says and she turns to look at him with her bright brown eyes._

_"What is it?"_

_"You know I love you right?" Ally turns towards him and his arm falls off her waist._

_"Yeah... Austin what's this all about?" He hears the people shout out "twelve" as he goes down on one knee, Ally's hands flying to her mouth as he pulls the ring out of his pocket._

_"I want you forever, forever and always." He sings._

_"10." The crowd says._

_"Through the good and the bad and the ugly."_

_"9."_

_"We'll grow old together."_

_"8."_

_"Forever and always." He sings._

_"7."_

_Tears fall down Ally's cheeks._

_"6."_

_"Ally. Will you marry me?"_

_"5."_

_She pulls him up to his feet and looks up at him._

_"4."_

_"I want you forever, forever and always."_

_"3."_

_"Through the good and the bad and the ugly."_

_"2."_

_"We'll grow old together."_

_"1."_

_"Forever and always."_

_"Happy New Year!"_

_Ally pulls his lips down to meet her own and Austin smiles into the kiss. When they pull apart confetti continues to fly from confetti guns all around the roof._

_Austin slides the ring on her finger and they kiss again. Cheers still exploding on the rooftop._

She finally pulls up to the entrance of Grand Strand Regional Medical Center and parks her car hastily before walking right to the front desk.

"Hi I'm here for Austin Moon. I got a call earlier?" She says, bouncing from leg to leg.

The woman gives her a pitiful smile before walking around and gesturing towards a hallway to her right.

"Follow me." She leads her down the first of a million hallways.

"Your fiancé was..." Is all she hears because then all she hears is the blood pounding in her ears.

They finally stop outside of room 612 and the woman leaves her there as Ally takes a deep breath.

She slowly open the door and it takes all she has not to break down.

His head is wrapped in bandages, his face pale. She sees no blonde peeking out at the ends so she assumes that they had to shave it.

His torso is wrapped in bandages and his foot is in a cast.

She takes a shaky breath and Austin opens his eyes.

"Hey Alls." He croaks out. She lets out a small sob which sounds like a small gasp.

She sits on his bed and grabs his hand a little too tightly.

"We're gonna have so many kids when we get married Alls." Ally's heart falls and her hand raises to touch the bottom of her stomach.

Austin fails to notice and Ally gives him a relieved smile.

"I know. We're gonna name one of the girls Alice like you wanted."

"And another one Noah like you wanted." He whispers.

"And we won't have his middle name be Monica." She teases. Austin frowns.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, offended. He coughs and Ally becomes panicked.

"Austin?" She questions. His face becomes beat red so Ally grabs the call button and presses it as many times as she can.

A nurse runs in and hurriedly lays him back against his bed and puts the straw of his water to his lips.

He sucks greedily and Ally sits dumbfounded that she hadn't thought of that.

"I found that offensive." Austin says as the nurse leaves.

Ally laughs and Austin gives her a tired smile.

"And we'll live in that house on the hill that you want so bad."

"And we'll stay there forever. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember whether rich or for poor or for better. We'll still love each other forever and always." Austin smiles and Ally leans down to kiss him. He kisses back with all he's worth at the moment, which isn't much.

She can tell that he won't be... here, much longer and she gets an idea.

She presses his call button and a nurse comes in.

"Yes?" She asks. Ally stands up and walks up to the nurse and glances back at Austin.

"Can you bring up the chaplain? I... I wanna marry him before he..." She trails off. The nurse tears up and pulls Ally in for a hug.

"I'll go get him right now sweetie." She leaves and Ally takes a shaky breath before turning around to face Austin. She walks up to him and sits on his bed again.

"The chaplain is coming up." Austin cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He asks. She grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers.

"So we can get married." He doesn't say anything but instead squeezes her hand.

The chaplain comes in followed by a couple nurses.

"Hello." He greets, shaking both Austin and Ally's hands.

"So I understand I'm here to perform a marriage ceremony." Austin and Ally look at each other before nodding.

"Okay. So your names?" He asks.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." Ally answers and the chaplain nods before sliding on his glasses and opening his Bible.

Ally sits next to Austin's leg and grabs his hands.

The chaplain says a few verses and then stops, looking up from his Bible.

"Do you two have rings?" The two of them look at each other in disbelief and Ally shakes her head.

"Wait. Let me go ask the couple next door if we can borrow their rings." Ally kisses Austin before running out the door and knocking on the door of the room next to Austin's.

An elderly man opens the door and Ally ducks her head to take a deep breath before picking it back up.

"I have a favor to ask of you sir." Ally begins and the man gestures inside of the hospital room.

"Who was it Edward?" Ally back and forth between the couple.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your wedding rings." She takes a shaky breath. "My fiancé... he's dying and we're in the middle of our ceremony and..." The old woman slides off her wedding band and hands it to Ally.

"Here you go my dear." She glances at her husband who takes off his own ring and sets it in her open palm. She hugs the old man.

"Thank you." She whispers before walking back towards Austin's room.

Everybody laughs as she hands Austin one ring and keeps the other securely in her hand.

She feels tears escape from her eyes as she wipes them away as she laughs along with everyone else.

"It's time for the vows." He looks at Ally.

"Do you have your own vows or-" Ally smiled.

"I have my own." She looks into his eyes which are fading and Ally feels her eyes fill with tears.

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always." She says. Austin smiles softly and squeezes her hand as tightly as he can _(which Ally hates to admit isn't very tightly.)_

She finishes her vows but his beeps are getting slower and slower.

"Do you Ally-"

"It's actually Alberta." She whispers.

"What?" Austin whispers, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

"Ally is a nickname for Alberta." She admits, caressing his face. "You're not the only one who has a name they're embarrassed about." Austin laughs but then begins to cough and the nurses start to flock towards him but he waves them away as they start to subside.

"Do you Alberta," Ally's cheeks flame up. "Dawson take Austin Moon as your lawfully wedded husband?" Ally tearfully nods. "I do."

The next time he speaks, his voice is the lowest Ally has ever heard it and her heart drops and the tears prick at her eyes again.

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always." He softly sings.

"Do you Austin Moon take Alberta Dawson as your lawfully wife."

"I do." He whispers and Ally leans down to kiss him. He takes one last breath and the heart monitor falls to monotone.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The chaplain says sadly as Ally lets out a soft sob.

A nurse shuts off the monitor and they all file out leaving Ally with Austin.

"We're going to have a baby Austin." She says as the tears fall down her face.

"That's why I wanted you to come to the coffee shop. So I could tell you." She wipes away the tears and leans forward to kiss him one last time.

"I love you Austin. I'll love you forever and always."

She grabs the rings that were never actually slid on fingers and bring them back to the couple next door, solemnly putting them in the man's hands before walking out of the hospital.

* * *

Ally holds the little girl's hand as she skips next to her.

"Mommy," Alice starts as they walked down the driveway, the car left behind them. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to see Daddy." She says as they stop at a headstone.

Ally sits down and pulls Alice onto her lap.

"Hi Austin. I brought a special guest with me today."

"She's five now. She'll be starting school soon. Her name's Alice Monica Moon."

"Mommy." Alice said. "Can I go back to the car?" Ally nodded.

"I'll be there in a second baby." She nodded and ran back to the car leaving Ally by herself.

"She looks so much like you Austin. She has your hair and your eyes and your energy. Half the time I can't keep up with her." Ally smiled. "And she's so musical." She paused. "I probably shouldn't keep her waiting any longer. I miss you Austin." She pressed her fingers to her lips and to his grave stone before walking back to a bouncing Alice.


End file.
